


Mini-Enterprise

by lilsmartass



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw this: http://store.startrek.com/products/121831-plush-u-s-s-enterprise and knew Kirk would have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It all belongs to someone else. I don’t even have a toy Enterprise.  
> Genre: Humour, schmoop, romance, gen, fluff, slash

** Mini-Enterprise **

To call it his favourite possession would be to be going too far, but Kirk won’t deny that he loves the plushy _Enterprise_ that Gary Mitchell had gleefully presented him with a few days after he was given the Captaincy. Thankfully they’d been alone, or Jim probably still wouldn’t have lived it down. He realises how ridiculous it his for a grown man, a decorated hero, to hold such attachment to a battered child’s toy. A battered child’s toy that he can’t even claim the dignity of having had since actual childhood and far too battered to claim it is a mere mascot. It is desperately obvious that he had slept clutching onto it more than once. Something he should probably have had the foresight not to do, he has after all, been called a tactical genius by many, but how was he to know that he wasn’t going to be a footloose bachelor forever?

It’s silly to hide it from Spock though. It’s not like the Vulcan’s going to tease him for having it, but he might declare it illogical, and though Spock calls Jim illogical on a regular (sometimes hourly) basis, Jim can’t help but want to protect his lady from the epithet. Even if he is only protecting the plushy version of her. So, despite how ridiculous it is, and how many logistical difficulties it has posed since they started sharing quarters, he’s kept it hidden from Spock and nowadays only sleeps curled up around it on the days when Spock has gamma shift and he has to sleep alone.

Which is why he’s more than a little surprise to wake up from what the paleness of Spock’s face tells him was a very near miss with the wrong end of a Klingon bat’leth, in sickbay, with it cradled in his arms. He’s too drugged – Bones clearly has him on the good stuff – and too comfortable to blush, but Spock reads his confusion anyway. “I have had duties on the Bridge,” the Vulcan answers the unspoken words softly, “and I did not wish for you to wake alone.”

It’s such a sweet sentiment that Jim can’t do anything but smile up at him in a slightly sappy way, eyes drifting shut thanks to the painkillers still working through his system. It’s worth the whole of sickbay and Bones knowing about it if it means he gets to sleep with Spock and his _Enterprise_ every night. And it’ll still be worth it even if he does have to quash the holopic of him clutching the toy with his thumb perilously close to his mouth and blond hair sticking up all over the place that someone thought to take...


End file.
